Dare
by anonymousauthor406
Summary: Whenever the Rum Tum Tugger is involved, a game of truth or dare is guaranteed to get interesting. This time it gets VERY interesting for two black and white toms after one of them admits he's never been kissed...


**_A/N:_** _This is a gift for CleverAsEver. He mentioned wanting to see dear little Misto doing a bit of "self-discovery" and, being me, I just HAD to write it. ;P I also happen to know he's been a bit partial to Mistonzo as of late so I threw in a bit of that as well. Hope this satisfies!_

 ** _WARNINGS FOR SOLO AND SLASH NAUGHTINESS_**

"Alright Mistoffelees, truth? Or dare?" Tugger asked with a wicked smirk.

The young tom looked around at the others in the circle nervously as he considered his response. They were seated in the middle of one of the clearings near the outer walls of the junkyard. Tugger sat across from him, Bombalurina to his left, Alonzo to hers, then Mistoffelees, Victoria to his left, and Cassandra to hers. "Truth?" he half asked nervously.

"Let's see here... I guess I'll be gentle since it's you first time tux. Hmm... Who was your first kiss?" The three queens giggled as Mistoffelees blushed and muttered his answer unintelligibly. "Come on Misto, you know nobody could hear that. Who was it?"

"Nobody," he said as he stared intently at the dirt beneath him. He could feel his face practically glowing red.

"You've never had your first kiss?" Bombalurina asked, shocked.

"There's no way that's true Misto! You're way too cute for that!" she said, lightly slapping his arm as she did.

"Yeah stop lying Misto!" Cassandra piped up. "Who was it?"

"I didn't lie! I haven't had mine..." he said dejectedly.

"Okay Alonzo, truth or dare?" Mistoffelees gave Tugger a grateful look and Tugger winked at him.

"After that I think I'm gonna have to go for a dare Tug," Alonzo replied eagerly. "Can't be as bad as that."

Tugger's face lit up and he smirked wickedly again. "Oh really Alonzo? Well then I guess I'll just have to up the ante. I dare you to kiss Mistoffelees."

"What?!" the two black and white toms cried out in unison, as the queens giggled.

"Nuh-uh Tug. No way."

"You're not scared are you?"

"Do I get a say in this Tug?" Mistoffelees asked awkwardly.

"Nope. Now get on with it Lonz."

The toms turned and looked at each other nervously before Alonzo began leaning in. Mistoffelees' eyes fell shut and he felt Alonzo's lips brushing against his before he leaned in all the way and pressed them against Mistoffelees'. Alonzo's lips were soft and gentle and there was nothing lascivious in their touch, but Mistoffelees felt his breath hitch as they kissed. He matched Alonzo's touch when he placed his paw on his cheek and deepened their kiss. Each silently admitting to the other how much they were enjoying this.

Alonzo brushed his tongue across the tux's lips and slipped into his mouth as he gasped. Both toms could hear Tugger and the queens hollering as they continued, but they tuned them out and carried on. Alonzo leaned in harder and forced Mistoffelees to the ground before straddling him. Mistoffelees couldn't stifle his purr as he ran his paws over Alonzo's soft fur.

When Alonzo finally pulled away they were both breathless. They looked at each other expectantly, neither sure of what to say.

"Everlasting, finally! I was about two seconds away from telling you two to get a fucking room!" Tugger quipped as Alonzo climbed off Mistoffelees.

"I don't think anything can top that one, so I think I'm calling it a night," said Bombalurina. "Care to join me Tug?" Tugger nodded and they scampered off together.

"Cass and I are pretty tired too, so we're going back to our dens. See you boys tomorrow!" Victoria said cheerily before she and Cassandra left.

The two remaining toms sat next to each other silently, still unsure of what they should do.

"So, um, did you at least enjoy it a bit Misto?" Alonzo asked nervously. Mistoffelees nodded in response. "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course Alonzo."

"That was my first kiss too."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I... Do you maybe think that you might want to... you know... try it again?" Alonzo asked as his face went bright red.

Mistoffelees smiled before leaning in and pressing his lips against Alonzo's. He felt his stomach flipping and his heart fluttering as their lips touched. Maybe it was because it was of their own accord, or just the lack of an audience, but this second kiss felt even better than the first. They stayed there for a while, enjoying the feeling of their lips together. Eventually Mistoffelees longed to feel Alonzo pressing against him again and he pulled the other tom down onto him. He allowed Alonzo to slip his tongue into his mouth as they continued, loving the way Alonzo took control. He felt the dominant tom's paw making its way down his torso and over his abs, but he made no move to stop it and moaned as Alonzo began groping him. His touch was gentle but deliberate as he caressed Mistoffelees' crotch, teasing his member with his fingers. Mistoffelees reared up as Alonzo teased his member and pressed against the other other tom as much as he could, yearning to feel him as much as possible.

When their lips finally parted they both blushed as they looked at each other, both just as bashful as they had been the first time.

"I should probably go now..." Alonzo said awkwardly, as he stood and began to walk away. Mistoffelees wanted to stop him, but he didn't know what to say. When they'd kissed he felt something strange, this weird feeling he'd never experienced before. Every ounce of him wanted to be touching Alonzo, having his scent fill his nostrils, his taste on his lips, his... Mistoffelees eyes widened as his mind continued to wander. He forced the thoughts out of his mind and went to hunt for some dinner. The task would keep his mind off whatever all this nonsense with Alonzo was.

After he'd caught and eaten his dinner, the sun had set and he returned to his den. He laid down on his blankets and closed his eyes, hoping for some much needed rest. As his mind drifted, he couldn't help but think of Alonzo. He drew in a shuddering breath as he remembered the touch of his lips, the softness of his fur, the sparkling in his chocolate eyes. He began to feel a strange sensation in his groin as he thought of him, just like the one he'd felt when Alonzo had... He trembled as he remembered Alonzo's paw caressing him and instinctively brought his own paw down to his crotch and took hold of his tingling member.

He gasped and twitched as he slid his paw along his length, relishing this new sensation. As he stroked he could feel himself growing larger and firmer, and the tingling sensation going away, replaced by a new but just as arousing sensation. Images of Alonzo flashed through his mind as he continued. He saw the two of them kissing, touching, rubbing, grinding each other. His pulse began pounding and his breathing quickened. He could smell his scent and feel his paws rubbing his back. "Oh Bast... right there Lonz..." he moaned as his continued feeling the other tom caressing him.

"If you insist Misto," the other tom replied, still caressing him.

"Alonzo!? What are you doing in here?!" Mistoffelees cried out as he frantically pulled himself away.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you. About earlier. From the look of things you couldn't either."

"You- I- What?" Mistoffelees was far too flustered to even form a coherent sentence in his mind, much less speak one.

"Relax Misto. Just go back to what you were doing," Alonzo cooed as he crawled over to Mistoffelees and kissed him. When their lips had parted he curled around Mistoffelees and took the smaller tom's paw in his own and guided it back to his still erect member and began stroking.

Mistoffelees felt dirty as he began stroking himself again, and he was loving it. Alonzo pressing himself against him nibbling his ear. His free paw roaming between Alonzo's thighs. He smirked to himself when he felt Alonzo twitch as he grabbed his member and began stroking it as well. He felt Alonzo purring as he continued stroking them. Alonzo moved down from his ear to his neck and began biting at it forcefully, driving Mistoffelees wild. His jaw went slack and he looked at Mistofflees longingly when the tux stopped stroking their now aching members.

Mistoffelees turned and kissed Alonzo before speaking. "Can I try something Lonz?"

"What is it?" Alonzo asked nervously.

"Something Tugger told me about. He told me Bombalurina did it to him and it was amazing," Mistoffelees said, smirking.

"Okay..." Alonzo replied, obviously unsure of himself.

"Just lay back." Mistoffelees kissed him again before nipping at his neck and down his torso, giving each of his nipples a bite before moving further down. Alonzo moaned loudly and his whole body spasmed as he ran his tongue up his length. Holding himself up with one paw, Mistoffelees reached down and began stroking himself again with the the other as he licked at Alonzo's erection. He felt a nervous excitement as he slipped his lips over the tip and eased the rest of Alonzo's erection into his mouth. He licked and sucked as he bobbed his head, still stroking himself.

Before long, Alonzo's moans grew louder and more frequent and his erection began throbbing Mistoffelees' tongue. Mistoffelees stopped masturbating and focused on pleasuring Alonzo until the other tom cried out and came, shooting pulses of hot and salty cum into Mistoffelees' mouth. He took a moment to enjoy the taste before he swallowed and lapped up and remnants from the tip of Alonzo's member.

Still not having orgasmed, Mistoffelees laid his head on Alonzo's stomach and went back to stroking his own neglected erection. His eyes fell shut as he felt Alonzo's paws gliding over his torso. He quickened his pace, feeling his arousal building again. However, he could feel his arm tiring as he grew closer and closer to his own release. Just as he felt himself beginning to slow, he felt Alonzo move his paw away and take his member in his paw and stroke him. He gasped and shuddered before moaning his way through his own orgasm, shooting out over the blankets and onto Alonzo's paw. He felt dizzy as the blood rushed back into his head as he came down from his orgasm.

He rolled over and looked up at Alonzo, who was casually licking the cum off his paw. "So, um... what exactly does all this mean Lonz?"

"I don't Misto. I'm as new to this as you are. The only thing I know is that I want to do that again. Maybe next time you'll let me return the favor?" he asked, blushing.

Mistoffelees giggled and nodded. "Okay. Next time it's your turn."

"So there will be a next time?"

"I hope so. Maybe this is just some weird thing because we kissed and were each other's firsts, but maybe it isn't. I'm not sure quite how to say this Lonz, but I think I might..."

Alonzo cut him off with a tender kiss, and pulled him up to curl into his chest. "I think I just might too, Misto." He kissed the tux's forehead, pulled him closer, and they fell asleep side by side.


End file.
